Sick Of Rules For The Last Time
by Nicko Fox Zane
Summary: Jack Harkett lived with the Cole's and Edwin for a year. Now he's sick of rules and goes back to the streets. But, why is Jack seeing things? Camazotz is dead... right? Old account was GaaxItaxNejixTab
1. Chapter 1

**Redo. Sorry for not continuing this on my last account… I totally forgot.**

First it was seconds, then minutes, and after that it slowly became days, weeks, months, and then... a year. Jack Harkett sat on the docks; feet slung over the edge and hung dangling above the cold night water. He did this every night, nothing new. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed the docks at night. It was so peaceful. The nice cool breeze was the best part of it all. It calmed the young boy.

But sadly, his calmness died down when he felt someone watching him, sending a shiver up his spine.

He looked over his shoulder quickly, but didn't see anything. He then decided to shrug it off and quickly forgot about that strange feeling. Then he felt it again. This time when he turned his head he came face to face with a boy the same age as him. Jack was startled and jumped, almost falling into the calm smooth water.

"Shesh, mate! You startled me Ben!" The street boy yelled and quickly stood up. His friend, Benedict Cole was staring at him with sadness sin his eyes. Jack noticed this, "What's wrong?"

Ben spoke, sadness being the only emotion in it, "You ran away. How come? I thought you liked it living with me and Emily. Uncle Edwin even enjoys you being around!" He grabbed Jack's thin short sleeve brown shirt and brought him closer, "We love you like you're one of us, a Cole!"

The Harkett boy just looked to the ground, but then he slapped Ben's hands away. He looked back into Ben's eyes and spoke, "But I'm not a Cole. I'm a Harkett. I grew up on the streets, I have the mind of a person on the streets, and I do not like being bossed around for no reason. I didn't grow up with it and I'm not ending my life with it." It hurt Jack to say those words, but it was true. This boy wasn't going to ruin his life dealing with bossy adults.

A hurt expression grew on Ben's face. This was his best friend. His sisters first love. The boy who risked his life by pretending to give up and go to Camazotz side just a year ago, but instead destroyed the vampire god before He Who Walks by Darkness turned the world dark and full of blood lust vampires. Jack Harkett was the reason this world wasn't destroyed, but with the help of Emily and Ben.

Jack started to walk away, but Ben stopped him, "Please, Jack. Just come back. I'll talk to everyone about it!"

Jack just chuckled, "Listen, mate. I'll be seeing you around." Then he quickly disappeared in the darkness, leaving Benedict alone on the docks in the dark night.

Jack ran in a small sprint, easily going around large objects, jumping over things on the ground, or ducking from something above. He was slow after spending a while with the Cole's, for he gained a little weight. His long hair stuck to his face as the sweat became a stick substance on his pale skin. Usually he wouldn't sweat like this, but everything changed once he met those Cole's.

_I'm sorry…_ Jack thought to himself as he came to a stop. His old home stood in front of him, a small shed near the forest. It was very small, but it was home for Jack. The boy reached for the door, taking a few steps in the process, but just then something caught Jack's eyes before he reached the handle to open his small home that he hasn't been around for about a year and a half, maybe more.

He whipped around and looked around, "Hello?" No answer. He shrugged and continued to his hell house, but then something stood at a nearby tree. Jack looked at the thing, confusion everywhere on his face. The cloaked figure was camouflaged by the darkness, but Jack knew what that thing was. A red glare came shooting from the things eyes, aiming straight for Jack. Jack shuddered at the sight. It scared him deeply.

_Camazotz?!_ Jack shouted in his head, but it was more of a question then a statement. The thing then disappeared in a blink of an eye. Jack couldn't understand what he just saw. _Was that… No! We killed him! I killed him! I saw him die with all the other crazed vampires! But… could he have lived?_ Jack didn't understand anything anymore. He entered the small shed and threw himself onto his cold hard bed

The Harkett boy gazed at the roof for very long time thinking. It could have been a man that was crying or something… right? But those eyes...they weren't blood shot from crying…

Jack couldn't sleep that night, not just from coldness or the hardness of his old bed, but from shock and confusion.

The night slowly went by and Jack found himself wondering the streets once again, but not in a sprint this time. A yell was heard from a distance, "Jack! Where are you?" Jack turned his head to see a girl with a long dress on that almost touched the ground and long beautiful hair flung behind her as she ran. He remembered her being a tomboy, but in that dress the tomboy disappeared and it was all girly.

The girl stopped and took in deep breaths, "Jack! I finally found you! We have a problem!" She grabbed his hand in hers and with a great amount of strength started to drag the poor boy in the direction of the Cole's household. Jack sighed.

"Emily, let go." Jack said, but the girl didn't even look at him. His first day away from any rules and now he has to be dragged back to them… His voice rose as anger shot threw him. "Emily! Let go of me!" The girl stopped and looked at him with a hurt face. He just yelled at her. She looked down at her feet, but then glared at Jack.

"Jack, you have to come with us! Now! He's back!"

Jack shook his head and it was his turn to glare at her. No, that thing was gone. He was defeated in London, lived, and then defeated in Mexico. He knew it! But then again… Camazotz _was _a god. He shook the thoughts away.

"No Emily! He can't be! I defeated him back in Mexico!" The girl even more at him. Fear replaced the anger as she shakily pointed to something in the darkness. Jack feared what he was going to see, but turned his head to look.

"If he's not alive, then who is that?!"

There, in the darkness, were red eyes. They stared back at the two kids and glared. It read DEATH. It confused the Harkett boy when he noticed the eyes on him. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks… Camazotz wasn't going to die until he ended Jack's life. It was all Jack's fault. If the poor boy would have never met Ben then he would be controlling the world right now. He was here, for revenge.

**I LOVE THESE BOOKS! Every time in the book the Cole's (Plus Edwin) asked Jack if he wanted to join them I always had a feeling that I wanted Jack to say no. So this is a year after joining them. Jack is the coolest, but I know Ben helped as well as smart Emily and 'So called dead' Edwin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't really remember what they all look like. If you know please tell me.**

Jack: 13

Ben: 13

Emily: 14

Jack stared back. They had to run and get into a house. Camazotz couldn't get in unless he was invited. Emily should already know that, but she was still scared and wouldn't move. The red eyes never blinked and it scared both of them too death. Jack had to get Emily out of here.

"Emily, run on three." Jack whispered to the girl. He moved an inch or so closer to the girl and she shakily nodded. She blinked her bright eyes and waited for the three to come. Jack was waiting for the right moment, but just then Mayan god blinked scaring them. Jack suddenly yelled, "3!!!" The 14 year old girl took off running first and was followed by the 13 year old Harkett boy. She was of course slower then Jack, but was able to keep up as the two ran for their lives.

Jack slowed down for a second and looked behind him expecting a familiar Mayan god or at least a red eyed man or woman. The boy remembered how they can change at will from their human form to their bat form -- but they still have the same almost-universal problem with sunlight, if it hits them they turn to dust. The Vampires also use mind control as well as super-human strength to defeat their enemies; and sadly a human can become a vampire if bitten three times.

Jack was confused. There was nothing behind him or Emily. Just the regular empty London streets. He decided to stop running, but before he completely stopped he heard a scream. He turned quickly and gasped. Emily, with a fear stricken face, was right underneath the flying bat god. Camazotz had turned into his bat form instead of following them by foot with a human form.

Jack watched in horror as the black bat circled once above the girl and then dived down after her. The brown haired boy only had one chance at saving this best friends sister, and only one thing to do. He took a quick deep breath and leaped at the girl. Jack easily pushed her and watched her yelp in pain as she hit the concrete ground. She stared at Jack and pointed up, "Jack! Watch out!"

It was too late. Jack felt sharp claws dig into his skin as the Mayan god grabbed onto him. Jack yelled out in pain and watched as his white shirt began to turn a blood red color. His blood… With another yell in pain, Jack felt himself being lifted off of the ground. Emily stared with a terrified look.

"Jack!" She called. The said boy wasn't that high so Emily quickly got back onto her feet and jumped. She caught one of the boys brown shoes, but she felt herself slipping. Jack wanted to cry, the pain and fear that was in him. Emily wasn't helping much either. Camazotz had him by the shoulders so Emily pulling on his foot was making the claws rip through his skin even more.

Jack looked down at the girl who was struggling to hold on to his foot and noticed that she was only a few inches off of the ground. Camazotz was having trouble getting both into the air.

The vigorous boy bit down on his lip and called out to Emily, "Emily! Do ya' have any blood rose?!" The girl looked up to him and shook her head. Jack growled under his breath.

"Let go you ugly bat!" someone shouted from a distance, but it quickly neared. Jack looked over, on the verge of tears, as well as Emily. Both then couldn't help, but smile. Benedict Cole ran out from the shadows and into the streetlight's light holding something that could save their lives. The bat made a screeching sound and it had no choice, but to let Jack fall to the ground.

The thing did just that and flew higher.

**(A/N: Thanks LuckyCharms19 for telling me some info on their appearance!)**

The blonde haired Ben ran over to his sister and his best friend. He bent down, still holding the flower in his hands, and asked, "Are you both alright? When you didn't return, Emily, I thought something went wrong! I guess I was thinking right."

Emily nodded and helped the hurt Jack up off of the ground. He winced in pain and examined the wounds. They were pretty bad. The god had a strong grip. When Jack thought about the creature he looked up, and then Emily and Ben joined him. They all glared at the Mayan god, but knew that the hatred was great, but the fear was greater than all of their other emotions. The god, within seconds, had over hundreds of bats surrounding him.

"Run!!!" Shouted Emily. The boys followed her words and they all found themselves running away from the creatures of the night. Emily saw one form the corner of her eye, but before she screamed for Ben he had already killed it with the rose. It was a good thing Edwin brought some back from Mexico. He wanted to examine it further so he decided to keep some living for a while.

Jack felt sick. This couldn't be happening… they had defeated the creature. Emily ruined everything by telling him that Camazotz was alive. He had seen him before she got there, but it would have been nice if he could spend a little more time without knowing exactly what it was.

More bats surrounded them and Ben was getting tired. They were near the forest so it was about 5 minutes before they reached a real house. That wasn't good because it was about midnight and people were dead asleep.

Emily heard a small screeching sound behind her and when she turned her head she felt a little pain go through her as she hit the ground. She felt the claws of the beast claw at her, but she was more worried about getting bit 3 times. After 3 she was done for.

"Emily!" Jack yelled. Ben turned his head, but before he could attack the bat, he too was tackled to the ground and being clawed at. "Ben!" Jack yelled to his other friend.

Jack saw form the corner of his eye the blood rose so he quickly grabbed it, ignoring the pain in his shoulders. Emily and Ben were under attack! He was the only one left to save the day.

The brown haired boy swung his arm, successfully killing the vampire bat on the blonde haired girl. Jack went to help the girl up, but flinched when he noticed how scratched up the girl was. Jack bit down on his bottom lip and quickly attacked the bats on Ben. More and more came and the three kids were injured badly. That's when Jack finally gave up.

"What do you want?!" He screamed up to the god. The giant bat disappeared into the shadows of the woods, before coming back out, but in a human form. A man with brown hair and an evil smirk on his face. The man wasn't the best looking, but looked wealthy.

He spoke out in a deep voice, "Young Jack, how nice to see you again." The said boy glared and attacked another bat that made its way near Emily.

"Call off your stupid friends!" Jack yelled. The Mayan god glared, but nodded his head. The bats slowly backed away, some turning into a human form to stand next to their master. Emily was able to pull her and Ben up, but both were bleeding. Emily noticed that they weren't deep wounds and she was happy about that. They wouldn't bleed to death.

The guy in his mid thirties walked closer to the three young kids, "You failed. What do you have to say about that?" No answers came in reply so he smirked even more.

Ben was the first to ask, "What do you want?" Emily glared at the man, but it didn't faze him.

A minute went by and Jack felt sicker. He wanted this to all go away. He had 3 possible guesses. 1, he wants them all dead. 2, he was just giving them a warning. Or 3, he wanted to throw a tea party. Hopeful it was a tea party because then they wouldn't have to worry about getting attacked again. All of his hopes dropped when Camazotz answered.

"I want Jack dead." Then before Emily and Ben could react, Jack was surrounded by thirty vampire bats. Jack yelled out, but it was drowned out by the screeching. Lights in the distance began to flicker on signaling that that Mayan god had to hurry.

Emily screamed, "Jack!!! Ben, we have to save him!"

Ben yelled back,"I'm trying! I can't kill them fast enough!"

Jack disappeared in a big black ball, obviously bats that were squished together. Yells in the distance were heard and people began to appear. Camazotz growled.

Emily watched as the bats began to leave, but then left two. On grabbed Jack by the shoulders, and the other was in human form glaring at Emily and Ben. Ben ran at the lady, but she easily dodged the blood rose. Ben gasped when he heard Emily shout, "They're taking Jack!" Ben looked over and noticed both bats disappear, with a hurt Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Edwin yawned as he read the daily newspaper that he received every few days. He forgot to read it and since it was around 1am he decided to begin reading it. Just to pass the time. It was quiet and that was new. Usually Jack or Ben would be snoring loudly, but instead you could only hear the clock tick back and forth. He actually enjoyed the peace. No Ben yelling for him to wake Jack, no Jack whining about the last piece of toast, no Emily saying something unlady like about boys, and more.

The guy then got a feeling in his stomach. It was weird. Like he should be getting ready for something important, but after a few minutes it died down and he shrugged it off. Edwin then jumped when he heard the door swing open and slam shut. Edwin shot up from his seat and ran to the main room to see who was there. He gasped when he felt arms around him. He looked down to see Emily holding tightly onto him, not wanting to let go. His night shirt, which was white, began to feel wet as he noticed the girl crying.

Ben then opened the door and closed it shut. He had an angry expression as he stomped up to Edwin and yelled, "Did you know Camazotz was back?!" Edwin let out a small gasp. Camazotz? He placed his hands around Emily to give her a small hug, but never looked away from Ben. Ben continued, "Jack ran a way last night after you went to bed. I ran to talk to him and came back, but then saw the bats. I thought they were normal, but…" Ben looked towards the window, "I saw someone die. Like before, when Camazotz was around. Emily had already left to get Jack. Then…"

Edwin narrowed his eyes and looked down at Emily and noticed the many scratched on her, and then notice them on Ben. He was shocked when Emily spoke up through her sobs, "They took Jack! Uncle Edwin! Jack's gone!"

The man's heart skipped a beat. Jack was gone? The Harkett boy couldn't be gone! He was like a son to Edwin and losing a family member wasn't acceptable. But… if Camazotz was behind all of this then they were all in trouble. There was one question though. What do they do and where do they begin?

-

"Let go of me!" screamed the only Harkett boy. He looked around, eyes wide. He was held down by two vampires, but he didn't care much of their appearance. He could barely see anyways. The kid bit down on his lip when he felt something sharp press into his skin and he yelled in pain. After being able to free his arm, he pushed the creature of the night away. _'One down… two more bites to go.'_ Jack thought to himself.

A chuckle was heard as Camazotz, while in some random person's body, walked into the dim light. His face was in a wicked smirk and it freaked Jack out, but he wouldn't show the fear. Nothing was heard as it was quiet through where ever they were at. The only thing that could be heard was the movement of two vampires as they began to tie the Harkett boy's arms and legs down. He wasn't going anywhere soon.

He could feel the hard wood under him, probably a table to some kind. He pulled his arms, but they didn't get far. The rope tightened and began to cut through his skin causing him to bleed. Camazotz just smirked more, but still, no words.

The boy glared at the creature. "Why would you want to turn me? Huh? Why not just kill me! I could still defeat you!" Camazotz has a thinking face on as he walked around the table the Harkett boy was tired up to. Then he stopped and chuckled.

"I guess killing you would be a lot easier then turning you, but then again, buts the fun in that?"

Another sharp pain went through Jack's arm and he groaned in pain, not wanting the vampires to actually see the amount of pain they were dealing.

The boy was expecting more pain to come, but it never came. Actually, the pain went away and only left a constant sting where the ropes have been. All was quiet, but Jack knew that this was just a test. A game. He took this chance to run.

Jack knew all too well that he was playing the game, and the only winner would be Camazotz. He didn't want to, but this was the only chance he had. He had a chance to escape. He needs just a speck of light. Any kind of light, as long as it could get rid of the creatures of the night.

But Jack knew all too well.

There would be no light for a while.

**Sorry for being late. I had things to do.**


End file.
